Henry Blazer
Summary Story In an void of absolute nothingness there lived a quiet sentient god known as Ronin. There he yearned to create something in the absents of nothing. The cosmic entity wanted nothing more then to create a grand creation leaving a mark in his alterverse of nothing. After many attempts of birthing multiple outerverses he was not satisfied with them. He simply crumpled these outerverses up finding himself stuck in a slump. He would eventually after eons of pondering develop a crazy idea. His idea was likewise to split himself up into to entity's hoping to bring himself out of this slump. After no longer being able to bear his slump Ronin did the process of the split that would result in shaking the alterverse and thus create's two unknown beings known as ''Murk Shade and Luminous Conjurer. Ronin would never again been known as his personality split so did his feint memories... Personality Base form =First tab sample text. |-|"Infinite" brawler=Second tab content goes here. |-|Deitys wrath=Third tab content goes here. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least 2-B| 2-A with hyper knuckles applied.| High 2-A with Deity acceleration.' '''Name: Henry Blazer aka '"Immortal brawler"''' '''Origin: '''Ark of the Alto verse. '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: five million years old. Classification: Deity. ' '''Powers and Abilities: 'Flight, Stardust Manipulation ( He can use this as an alternate means of flight as well as armor that improves defence by 15%) (Cosmic manipulation. Cosmic Blast, Reflective Attacks, Omnidirectional Cosmic Waves Cosmic Breath, Cosmic Cutting, Cosmic Beam Emission and Sword Beam Emission.) Teleportation, Chi Manipulation(Body Strengthening, Chi Sensing, Power Level Measuring Chi Emission, Chi Masking.) Aura(Explosive,Defensive.) , Statistics Amplification when he almost dies and Transformation via forms. Time Manipulation( Able to either freeze time for 8 seconds or go back in time 6 whole seconds with a 1 minute cool down.) Danmaku. Indomitable Will (With his sheer will power he can resist many psychic attacks as well as physical effects and various forms of temptation. He can also make it so his body will endure any massive physical beatings and rise up again.) Immortality( Type 1,3 and 4 with Low-Godly regeneration.) Able to block intangible attacks and harm intangible beings. Able to see through the astral plane like spirits etc and harm them. Probability manipulation (Every tenth melee punch a foe does will miss if he is on guard.) Energy Manipulation. Soul Manipulation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis to some degree (He cant move people but he can move nearly any object or attack similar or comparable to his lifting strength as well as create barriers.) Martial Arts. Enhanced Senses. Matter manipulation. Force field creation. Battle precognition sometimes when he is really on guard. Power Nullification as long as he focuses on an energy point. Resistances to time manipulation (Both time stop as well as time paradox.) Soul manipulation due to will power, manipulation of matter, reality warping (Any attempt of reality warping as long as its not in a higher dimension them himself will be shattered easily but if it is it would take way more effort do so.), manipulation of information, Mind manipulation biological attack Death Manipulation and Existence Erasure. He can become intangible for a few minutes at short bursts. Space-Time Manipulation. Illusion Manipulation ( He simply emits astral images of himself and various clones make it like there is one billion Henry's.) Sealing via using (Bottomless Pit Creation,mentally suppressing their minds and power nullifying.) (He is aware of any changes to the timeline and he can reverse these said changes.) 'Attack potency: ' 'Speed: ' '''Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: 'Intelligence: ' 'Weaknesses: '''Although Henry is an exceptional fighter he is prone to being widely over confident at first. Henry does enjoy a good fight and is willing to let his opponents power up for a sake of a good fight. 'Due to the massive toll Deity acceleration takes on his body he usually refrains from using it unless he abuses his stamina absorbing technique. He is very lazy when it comes to most other tasks that dont involve fighting and is not the brightest kiddo outside of fighting. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' * (Feat #1 here) * (Feat #2 here) * (Feat #3 here) * (Feat #4 here) * (Feat #5 here) Category:Incomplete Character Profiles